


The Hidden Empire of the Antarctic

by Sadrozadney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I suck at tags, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Older Brothers, Realistic AU, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadrozadney/pseuds/Sadrozadney
Summary: Tommyinnit has been in exile for 8 months, and has finally excepted that he is never going to be happy again.When Dream snaps and him and chases him with a sword, he isn't even sad that he's gonna die.But then his family that was supposed to be dead comes to his rescue along with the empire that has been gone for 10 years, and everything that Dream has been working towards is lost.orDream attacks Tommy and the Sleepy bois are madRated because of explicit language and minor violence.
Relationships: Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a realistic au so only one life for characters!  
> Also I don't care that the exile arc was like 3 months ago, this is my fanfiction I decide the plot.  
> This is the shortest chapter I'll write, this chapter pretty much just gives you information you'll need later.

Wilbur stood alone in a room. The walls were covered in the anthem he wrote, for the country he built. Finally, after all the hiding and skirmishing, he had won back his unfinished symphony.

So why did he still want to blow it sky-high? Why did he feel the need to destroy everything everyone put their hearts into? The answer was simple.

L’manburg was no longer his unfinished symphony. It was no longer the peaceful little nation that he had built with his own two hands. The nation he used to believe would stand forever, was corrupted by all the outsiders and politicians. Sometimes, after Tommy fell asleep in Pogtopia, he would cry over his fallen land. 

L’manburg couldn’t be fixed. Even with Tubbo in charge, the nation would fall to politics and corruption.

Wilbur missed the simpler days when he had no responsibilities. He missed the cold, crisp air of the antarctic. Playing in the snowbanks with his brothers, in the empire his father ruled. He missed the nights where he would fall asleep dreaming about leading the Antarctic Empire, and protecting the family he loved so dearly.

It’s all just a distant memory now. Phil and Techno are dead, The empire he loved was destroyed. That was ten years ago. Now all he has left is his younger brother Tommy.

He made L’manburg to keep the people he loved safe, but now it’s just a harbor for crime and corruption. By all means, he didn’t think Schaltt would be as corrupt as he was, but that wasn’t a hard expectation to disprove.

Wilbur could now hear the distant sounds of fireworks celebrating the new era of L’manburg accompanied by the faint cheers of the citizens of his fallen nation. It was truly ironic. If you didn’t know what had just happened in the last year, you would think they were celebrating their impending demise.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Wilbur was tired. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of watching the people he loves die. And most of all, he was tired of watching all of the things he built be ruined by the very people he trusted with his life. 

By now, the people outside his detonation room were singing the anthem of L’manburg. Through the walls, it sounded eerie and out of tune. A perfect way to send off the unfinished symphony of Wilbur Soot.

“My L’manburg, my unfinished symphony...” He whispered “FOREVER UNFINISHED!”

The click of a button echoed across the small room’s walls.

Thousands of expertly placed pieces of TNT exploded. Wilbur leaned into the warm embrace of the explosion, ready to end his life.

He felt a hand grab him, and everything went dark.


	2. An "Innocent" Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets a visit from his "best friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst go brrrrrrrr

Tommy used to think that Wilbur was wrong. That L’manburg would never fall from grace.

it's funny how naive he was.

It had been a year since Wilbur had blown up his own nation, ending his own life in the process. And even though it left a deep scar on the country, they started to rebuild, and things were finally looking up for the small land of revolutionaries. Tubbo was doing great as president, keeping the peace and improving the lives of the tens of thousands that lived within L’manburg’s borders. Everything was fine until 8 months ago Tubbo uttered those awful words.

“Dream, please escort Tommy out of my country.”

Tommy didn’t mean for George’s house to get burned down, in fact he doesn’t even remember using flint and steel to light it. That, of course, didn’t matter to Dream. As soon as Dream had heard that George’s house was burned, he had built awful, ugly obsidian walls around L’manburg, effectively destroying any hope that the past months had made. 

Tommy still remembers the awful feeling he had while he was sitting in his lonely cell, awaiting his punishment. He remembers Tubbo trying to strike a deal with Dream so that Tommy could walk free, and worst of all he remembers the betrayal of his closest friend.

That's when everyone showed their true colors. He saw what everyone thought of him.

Tommyinnit was just an annoying pest to them.

The most surprising of all was Dream. Dream cared about Tommy. Even when he was rude and loud, Dream still was there for him.

So when Dream said that L’manburg was going to try to kill him and that he needed to destroy the Nether portal to protect him, Tommy didn’t think twice. Dream wouldn’t lie to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The salty ocean breeze played with Tommy’s greasy, tangled hair as he woke up from his uncomfortable sleep. The bed he used was stiff and cold, but he didn’t complain. Dream hated it when he complained.

His thin, malnourished body screamed in protest as he got up, begging him to go back to his lying position. His ribs could be clearly seen through his shirt, which wasn’t surprising considering his clothes were ripped up and torn in every place.

Quickly, he began rummaging through his chests and taking out anything of value, anything that dream would want to take, and placing it into the same hole he did everyday. Tommy tried to fix his hair to the best of his ability in the reflection of the water, hoping to look presentable in front of his only friend.

“Hey Toms!” Tommy looked in the direction of the voice and saw the signature smiley face mask that Dream wore. 

“Hey Dream!” Tommy yelled with a smile. “I already put my stuff in the hole over there!”

“Oh so you did! Good job Toms.” Dream ruffled Tommy’s tangled up hair and moved to destroy his belongings. “So, what do you want to do today?” he said while expertly placing the TNT.

“I wondering if we could explore the Nether today, maybe look for-”

“Tommy, what did I say about the Nether, it’s too dangerous.” An arrow covered in fire was shot at the TNT.

“I know but-”

“Tommy.” The TNT exploded behind them, leaving a large dent in the once level land.

“I only want what’s best for you Toms, but the Nether is crawling with L’manburg soldiers waiting to kill you.” Tommy flinched at the name of his former home

“I’m sorry Dream.”

“Hey, it’s okay! I’ve got a great idea, how ‘bout we have a friendly spar?” Dream said casually, as if attacking an unarmed teenager with a sword was perfectly fine.

Tommy really didn’t want to spar with Dream. Usually when they did Tommy ended up getting hurt in some way or another, but he couldn’t disappoint Dream.

“Uh, sure Dream.” Tommy said nervously, poorly hiding his discomfort.

Dream motioned for Tommy to follow him. They walked for about five minutes before stopping. Tommy could see logdenshire in the distance, waiting for his return. The ground they stood on was relatively even, perfect for a spar.

“Are you ready Tommy?” Dream said innocently. Tommy quickly nodded and braced for the pending sword strikes.

The whistle of a sword followed Dream as he advanced. He slashed his sword a little too close to Tommy’s leg and pulled back his blade. This sort of game of dodging continued for about 2 minutes. 

Swoosh

Dream’s blade ripped through Tommy’s mangled shirt and got a clean cut on his arm. Blood lazily oozed from the wound.

“H-hey Dream, can you be a little more careful there aha.” 

“Oh sorry Toms, I didn’t see your arm there.”

This repeated for the next hour or so, Dream would “accidently” hit Tommy and apologize a little too innocently.

Finally, Dream said that he was tired (He wasn’t) and said that they should head back.

“Alright Toms, I have to go.” 

“Wait, right now? Can’t you stay a little longer?” Dream reached down and ruffled Tommy’s hair once again.

“Sorry, I have to meet someone.” Tommy frowned at this answer. “But hey! I’ll come back tomorrow, don’t worry!” Tommy didn’t seem to brighten up even after hearing the promise of another visit. “Remember Toms, don’t trust anyone but me, understand?” Tommy nodded quickly. “Bye!” Dream dashed through the water with his trident and left Tommy with his thoughts.


	3. The Unlucky Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy plays with the local mobs and cries :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creeper, Awwww Man

Tommy was drowning, again.

This wasn't the first time he had woken up in the middle of the night surrounded by fishes and water, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last. Tommy flailed his arms in an attempt to breach the surface, and after a considerable amount of struggling, he finally did. He used his sorry excuse for a swim all the way back to Logdenshire.

Like he did on most nights after he greeted the marine animals around his home, Tommy took a walk to clear his head and try to forget the nightmare that he had just witnessed. It was the same as always. The memory of the day of his exile but twisted and dark. Instead of screaming in protest, Fundy and Quackity would cheer and thank Tubbo for finally getting rid of him. Dream would look furious and try to help Tommy, but would be stopped by Tubbo, who would be smirking as if he had just saved the world. Tubbo would then turn to him and stab him, as if he meant nothing to him. And then Tommy would wake up in the ocean, barely alive.

The moonlight glimmered on the water as he strolled on the beach, sand sticking to his cut up, callused feet. Despite the peaceful nature of his surroundings, Tommy couldn’t help but feel tense, as if he was about to be attacked.

A sharp pain erupted in his left arm.

He jerked his head around and saw a skeleton, bow raised, coming towards him. His left arm was now oozing blood, and painfully begging for some sort of treatment.

The skeleton fired another arrow, barely missing Tommy’s leg. He started sprinting away, no set direction in mind, and desperately trying something to defend himself. He hadn’t bothered to craft another weapon since this morning, knowing full well that it would just be destroyed the next day. 

_ Shit shit shit, why didn’t I craft a sword! Dream was right, I really am helpless! _

An arrow whizzed past him, forcing Tommy to dodge. His arm screamed in pain as it hit the floor. The white walls of Tnret came into view and Tommy burst inside, frantically trying to find anything he could defend himself with. His hand landed on an iron sword gifted to him by Dream and he hastily pulled it out of the unorganised chest.

Hisssss

Tommy turned to see a creeper standing behind him.

“Fuck!” Tommy bolted out of his shelter and prepared to attack. The creeper kept advancing. Tommy raised his sword, but before he could strike the walking bomb, an arrow hit its back. The creeper slowly turned to dust, revealing the skeleton who had hit his arm.

This time, he did finish the swing of his sword and he slayed the boney archerer. He turned away and began to walk back to his bed when something caught his eye. Sitting in front of him was chirp, his former best friend’s favorite disc.

Memories of war and betrayal flooded his mind. The crazed look in Wilbur’s eyes, the smell of gunpowder, and the regretful look of Tubbo as he threw Tommy out of his life.

He grabbed the disc roughly and stomped straight towards the water. Tommy raised his hand, ready to throw the disc away, and hopefully those awful memories that came with it. Suddenly, memories flashed in his mind again, but different ones.

_ It was right after the Antarctic empire fell and Techno and Phil died. A six year old Tommy was sitting alone on a bench, gazing at the sunset longingly. All of a sudden, a young boy with a green shirt and small horns popping out of head came up to him. _

_ “Hey there! I haven't seen you around before, what’s your name? Mine’s Tubbo!” The green shirted kid said excitedly. _

_ “...Tommy” _

_ “Hi Tommy! Where are you from?”  _

_ “The Antarctic Empire.” Tommy responded, leaving out the part that he was one of the princes of the land. _

_ “I’ve never heard of that place before.” _

_ “You're probably never going to hear about it again, it’s gone now,” Tommy choked out a sob “and it’s not coming back.” Tubbo stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to do as the blonde bawled. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tommy and sat next to him. _

_ “I’m sorry Tommy,” Tubbo said sympathetically. They sat there for a few minutes, awkwardly hugging each other. _

_ “Tommy do you like music?” he nodded. Tubbo reached into his backpack and pulled a disc with a red center. “This is my favorite disc, it’s called chirp.” Tommy looked up hopefully. “Wanna listen to it?” Tubbo didn’t even wait for an answer and popped the disc into his portable jukebox.  _

_ Tommy started nodding along with music as Tubbo hummed the melody. Together, they watched the sunset, hopeful thoughts floated through Tommy’s head. _

_ Maybe everything would be ok, maybe Tommy could find a new home here, maybe Tommy could find a new family too. _

Tears slowly glided down Tommy’s face. He was so tired. Who was he kidding, he missed  Tubbo almost as much as he missed his family. The disc reminded him of his Tubbo. Not the president of L’manburg that had banished him, but his best friend, the one who had comforted him all those years ago.

Tommy couldn’t throw this away, but he knew Dream would take it.

He had to hide it.

_ But I can’t do that to Dream! He would be furious! _

Tommy stood there in silent contemplation for a while, thinking of what he should do. 

_ I have to keep this. I can have one thing for myself. _

He grabbed a wooden shovel that Dream had let him keep and hastily dug a hole under his ripped up bed. He carefully placed chirp inside and covered up. Dream wouldn’t be able to see the freshly moved dirt from under his bed, he had nothing to worry about.

Everything would be ok.

Right?


End file.
